warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
War Metal Wiki:Projects/Tyrant/Achievements
This is an approved project related to Tyrant Achievements. Please use the talk page for discussion. Project Lead The Lead on this project is Slivicon. Objective The objective is to organize existing content into a specific architecture, with articles having a specific and consistent format. Some initial work has already been done to explore possibilities and can be viewed at Honored Vanguard. Architecture * Move Tyrant Achievements to Tyrant/Achievements * Use dpl rather than repeat static values within articles * Use dpl to create the main Tyrant/Achievements table * Use templates to keep wording and format consistent * Use categories to classify types of achievements * Annihilator Achievements, Speedy Achievements and Trick or Treat Achievements aggregate pages will be removed after the content is split into individual pages as shown below Articles Templates # # * Templates will be created so that articles can be brought into a consistent format and where data that is stored elsewhere in the wiki is not repeated but rather pulled by dpl or otherwise transcluded. Again, an example of work that has been done which could be placed into a template can be found at . * A different template for each achievement type may be required in order to show the content that is relevant to that achievement type. * Attributes (XML values) for achievements (where there is an existing article) should be stored within the article using a template as sole source, similar to mission pages, so that they can be pulled using dpl for populating the main page and anywhere else the data is used. Template Parameters These are the global parameters. Additional parameters may be required for individual templates specific to the achievement type. *name (matches article subpagename and xml name value) *type (will also be the category) *desc (matches XML desc value) *gold (matches XML gold_reward value) *reward (matches XML card_reward value) reward2, reward3, etc. if ever needed Content Captions Similar to how images are displayed in the Tyrant Mission Area pages, any images will be shown frameless and without captions. NavBoxes *The main Tyrant Achievements page will have the Tyrant NavBox *Achievement pages will not have any NavBoxes, but they will have auto-backlinks to the main Achievements page which will have a sortable dynamic list of all achievements linked Colors As with the other latest projects, we will use existing styles and formatting, sections, etc. to layout and format the article, rather than use color changes, so that the same, consistent look and feel is maintained. Types The existing "types" created on Tyrant/Achievements to "group" the achievements will be migrated to the relevant subcategory name as outlined in the Categories section below and shown above. Strategies Some achievements warrant strategies. Instead of written strategies, strategies will be simplified into player decks with simulated results, taking into account the recent parameters that allow for testing some achievements. Written strategies and strategy discussion can take place on the relevant talk pages, so that the Wiki articles are kept brief, to the point and easy to maintain. Player Decks Player decks that are contributed for the purpose of completing an achievement must be accompanied by test results (existing decks are exempt/grandfathered). Player decks will be split into 5 tiers and a small template will be used for the sub-section header text that describes each tier (see talk page). Categories * Categorization will be done via templates rather than manually. * Existing categories such as "Achievement Decks" and "Deck Building" will be removed and replaced by categories representing the aforementioned "types" of achievements, creating an improved classification which can be helpful when searching for specific content. Tree *Category:Tyrant Achievements **Category:Tyrant Conditional Victory Achievements ***Category:Tyrant Conditional Mission Victory Achievements ****Category:Tyrant Annihilator Achievements ****Category:Tyrant Speedy Achievements **Category:Tyrant Loyalty Achievements **Category:Tyrant Milestone Achievements ***Category:Tyrant Card Pack Milestone Achievements ***Category:Tyrant Mission Milestone Achievements ***Category:Tyrant Player Level Milestone Achievements ***Category:Tyrant PvP Milestone Achievements ****Category:Tyrant Live Battle Participation Achievements *****Category:Tyrant Tournament Participation Achievements ***Category:Tyrant Reputation Milestone Achievements **Category:Tyrant Tournament Ranking Achievements Standards The completed project will in itself create a new standard for adding Achievement content to the Tyrant side of the Wiki, in that new templates will be used and new categories will be put in place. Assistance Anyone with experience in one or more of the following areas is welcome to help: Template design, dpl, categorization. To-Do * Rename the relevant articles to meet the new architecture * Update the main "Tyrant/Achievements" page with the new "types" * Design the new templates and incorporate the new categories * Migrate existing relevant articles to the new templates and replace manual categories with the new auto-categorization * Check Wiki for links to the old page locations (redirects) and update them to point to the new locations * Check contributed decks to see how they fall into the tiers (mentioned above) and investigate template possibilities for identifying tiers both present and missing * Final review of all articles for conformity with the project and make any necessary edits